


初恋（2）

by Borderice



Category: translate - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borderice/pseuds/Borderice





	初恋（2）

————————————————————————————————————————————————————

他一只手握住肿胀的阴茎，伸出绷紧的舌头。  
　　「……！？」  
　　舔舐的声音传来。  
　　阴茎的前端像伞一样膨起，斯夸罗的舌头沿着边缘描绘着。  
　　「斯、斯夸罗…！？你在做什么…！？」  
　　「把毒吸出来啊，不是说了嘛」  
　　「唔，呜哇…！」  
　　「看吧，已经出来了吧」  
　　斯夸罗在说话的间隙也没有停止用嘴唇掠过阴茎，故意往上面吹气。  
　　「噫、呜！」  
　　像他所说的那样，挺起的黏糊糊的前端浮现了透明的水珠。  
　　像夜露一样闪着光辉。斯夸罗的舌头则继续接近。  
　　「！」  
　　刚被赤色的舌头触碰到，水珠就涌了出来，像膜一样覆盖在舌的表面。  
　　  
　　「——斯夸罗！」  
　　  
　　斯夸罗暂且闭上了唇，无声地咽了下去。  
　　反而是迪诺发出了咕啾的响亮的吞咽声。  
　　安静的房间里，斯夸罗不紧不慢地动作着，这完全不像平常的他，闭起的嘴唇只是稍稍抿了抿。  
　　透明的水珠不知不觉不断地溢出来，已经无法维持水珠的圆形了。似乎要将阴茎整个濡湿，分成两三股流淌下来。  
　　「哇啊！」  
　　「哈、啊……」  
　　将其中一股用嘴唇接住的斯夸罗一边漏出甜蜜的喘息，一边不时地伸出舌尖。  
　　  
　　「斯、斯夸……唔嗯！」  
　　  
　　里侧被舔到的时候，像是背骨被触摸到一样，腰都变得奇怪了……迪诺惊慌失措。  
　　即使如此，斯夸罗也毫不在意地一边用手扶着，一边发出咕啾咕啾的…令人羞耻的声音。  
　　「嗯、唔……啊，哈啊……」  
　　迪诺用手紧紧抓着身后的枕头，向前弯曲起身体，俯视着斯夸罗被银发覆盖的脑袋。  
　　平时只能从远处有所顾虑地看着的斯夸罗，现在伏在眼前不断地舔舐着自己的阴茎……迪诺感觉到了无法抑制的兴奋。  
　　「嗯啊…！」  
　　舌尖陷入前端的小孔，迪诺像在说着不行不行似的左右摇着头，总之先集中精神，他紧紧抓着枕头不断深呼吸着。  
　　  
　　「——唔、嗯…」  
　　  
　　平常完全无法想象的声音从斯夸罗口中发出，迪诺将不知何时闭起来的双眼睁开。  
　　「……！？」  
　　他像是要展示给迪诺看似的，抓着阴茎，故意往迪诺的腹部方向动作。  
　　正在这么做的斯夸罗，别说是嘴部了，整张脸都展现在迪诺眼前，迪诺连呼吸都要停止了。  
　　斯夸罗从银色的前发间隙朝他送来困扰的视线，迪诺下腹部原因不明的灼热，像要冒烟一样，似乎就要那样爆发出来。  
　　  
　　「哇、啊啊……！」  
　　  
　　含在斯夸罗嘴里的阴茎被吮吸了。  
　　就在那时，体内深处的怒涛开始咆哮——迪诺咬紧牙关拼命忍耐。  
　　  
　　「嗯嗯——！」  
　　  
　　正如喷火一般。  
　　内部像灼烧起来一样滚烫，在斯夸罗的喉咙里，冲撞的前端一口气喷射出了岩浆。  
　　  
　　「……唔——！！」  
　　  
　　迪诺无法好好出声，连娇喘或是悲鸣都无法发出来。  
　　只能听到自己的心音。  
　　那好像分成了三份一样，在左胸、脑袋里，以及两腿之间……咚咚地激烈地鸣响着。  
　　「呼、哈……啊……」  
　　壮绝的眩晕向迪诺袭来，他摇晃着往后倒去。  
　　他的背部陷进枕头里，仰望着天花板剧烈地喘着气。  
　　  
　　「喂！把毒液去掉了也没有消肿哦！」  
　　  
　　即使被这么说了，迪诺也没法起身，他现在还能听到无止尽的心跳声。但他还是抬起下巴往自己的腿间确认。  
　　「呜啊……没治好……」  
　　感觉很对不起帮他把毒吸出来的斯夸罗，阴茎仍然肿胀着。  
　　迪诺就这样顺着视线往上，看着跪立在自己两腿之间的斯夸罗。  
　　「斯夸罗…」  
　　斯夸罗像猫一样伸出舌头，舔舐着自己的手指。他的手濡湿得一塌糊涂，从弯曲的指关节处滴下了粘液。  
　　「喂、喂那个是…毒液吧！舔了的话感染了怎么办！？」  
　　「嗯？啊啊…拜你所赐已经感染了哦」  
　　傲慢地大笑着的斯夸罗，伸出手搭上自己的裤子。  
　　「！」  
　　他将拉链拉下来，就这样敞开着，将内裤利落地褪下。  
　　  
　　「看啊…因为你的缘故变成这样了哦」  
　　  
　　这么说着的斯夸罗，阴茎和迪诺的一样肿胀着，迪诺担心地一下跃起。  
　　「糟、糟糕了…！但是，吸出来也治不好啊、果然还是一起去医务室吧！」  
　　「不用担心，这是有根治的治疗法的」  
　　从容不迫地跪立着的斯夸罗，将裤子和内裤完全脱下来往后面扔去。  
　　和迪诺不同，他本来就上半身裸露着，现在则是一丝不挂的状态了。  
　　  
　　「斯夸罗……」  
　　  
　　夺人眼球的削薄的身体，连足尖都是白皙的。是毫无破绽的，刀剑一般的肉体。  
　　  
　　「你这家伙，外表相当可爱嘛。」  
　　  
　　斯夸罗一边说着一边弯下身体，将手搭在迪诺两侧。就这样慢慢靠近，一直到两人的前发相互触碰。  
　　「斯、斯夸……」  
　　「我很中意你」  
　　额头相碰的一瞬间，肿胀的阴茎也相互触碰了，迪诺把身子缩成一团。  
　　  
　　「哈、啊……！」  
　　  
　　他感受到，从前端一直到根部……被斯夸罗反手握着，慢慢地将粘液抹上去。  
　　「嗯、呜！」  
　　熟悉的眩晕感朝迪诺袭来，嘴唇为了忍住声音而抿紧。  
　　不知所措的手彷徨着，结果意识到的时候已经握住了斯夸罗的胳膊。  
　　「不是那里，握住这里。」  
　　迪诺手被摆开，然后被斯夸罗抓住引导着放到腰上…那是令他震惊的纤细，与斯夸罗的强大完全无法联系在一起。  
　　  
　　「斯夸罗……」  
　　  
　　迪诺不知道该说什么，就那样坐着窥探着斯夸罗的脸色时，斯夸罗将嘴唇靠近。  
　　感受到斯夸罗的腰部大幅度浮起的同时，迪诺脸上也被亲吻了。  
　　「呜哇！？」  
　　同时，他也突然明白了肿胀坚硬的阴茎前端现在触碰到的地方是哪里。  
　　至近距离的斯夸罗的脸一瞬间扭曲了。  
　　「斯夸罗！？」  
　　「嗯、哈……」  
　　那是虽然看上去充满了痛苦，但又似乎覆上了甘甜色彩的表情。  
　　在迪诺的脸颊上数次掠过的唇，薄薄地张开，漏出喘息。  
　　  
　　「呜啊啊啊！」  
　　「——…！」  
　　  
　　感受到压力的那一刹那，迪诺完全无法抑制声音了。  
　　敏感的阴茎的前端被小小的漩涡吞了进去，转瞬间强烈的热度与挤压向他袭来。  
　　「斯夸罗……呜啊…！」  
　　「哈…啊……！」  
　　迪诺为了逃离淡淡的疼痛而扭动身体，结果后脑勺一下子撞上了床头板。  
　　他维持着弯着脊背的姿势，往下腹方向看去。  
　　「！」  
　　他看到自己的阴茎挺入了斯夸罗的身体中心。  
　　「斯、斯夸……啊…！」  
　　「唔、不…不错…嘛……」  
　　膝盖跪在床垫上的斯夸罗，一边慌乱地呼吸着一边继续把腰往下沉。  
　　「嗯啊啊！」  
　　迪诺的耳中充斥着床的嘎吱声，但是，实际上另一种无法听见的声音将他的意识夺走了。  
　　那是咕哧咕哧的…结合部传来的淫靡的声音，随着深深的插入，连带着羞耻感也剧增了。  
　　  
　　「呜啊……！哈……啊……！」  
　　  
　　急促呼吸着的迪诺的上方，斯夸罗发出了娇喘声。  
　　他来回地上下动着，银色的前发优雅地飞舞着。  
　　  
　　「斯…斯夸……啊……」  
　　「哈啊……厉害……这么硬的…很久没有过…了」  
　　  
　　看着斯夸罗濡湿混乱的声音和发烫的肌肤，坚挺勃起的乳首——最重要的是迷荡的瞳孔，迪诺终于理解了现状。  
　　「那、个…可以问一个问题吗…？这难道就是…」  
　　「什么啊……废柴…」  
　　「……这难道就是…H、H的事情…吗？」  
　　「——……你还真是…笨啊…」  
　　斯夸罗绷紧的小小的臀部在迪诺的腿根处稍作休息，咧着嘴扬起嘴角。  
　　本以为斯夸罗要维持这样的姿势休息片刻，结果他又冷不防前后摆动了起来。  
　　「…呜、呜啊！」  
　　「嗯…啊…！」  
　　床随着斯夸罗的动作摇起来，弹簧刺耳地响着。  
　　  
　　「斯夸…罗……嗯啊…！」  
　　  
　　迪诺喉咙发痛地喊着，两手牢牢地按着斯夸罗的腰。但即使如此，他也无法做出阻止斯夸罗的事。  
　　「呜啊！」  
　　「哈、啊…你到现在…才发现啊…所以才会是废柴…啊…啊……」  
　　「那、那么这就是……」  
　　「还用说吗…当然是…做爱……啊…」  
　　「哈呜…啊…啊！」  
　　快要爆发的阴茎被一阵一阵地绞紧，迪诺舒服地快要陷入不省人事的状态了。  
　　即使如此，刚刚传入耳中的话语在脑中也挥之不去。这就是人们所说的做爱啊——他这么想着，快感却更加强烈了，胸中虽然困惑，但也充满了感动与喜悦。  
　　  
　　「斯夸罗……斯夸罗……！」  
　　「嗯…啊……！」  
　　  
　　迪诺热切地呼喊着对方的名字，渴求地将斯夸罗的腰往下按。怎样做才能达到高潮呢……本能已经知道了答案，他将原本陷在床垫里的腰用力向上顶去。  
　　  
　　「噫啊——！」  
　　  
　　斯夸罗向被落雷击中一样全身颤抖起来，瘫软在迪诺身上。  
　　手臂和腰似乎都失去了力气，斯夸罗的胸口与迪诺的贴在一起，就这样把体重都交给了后者。  
　　  
　　「斯夸…罗……唔…啊…！」  
　　「嗯……—！」  
　　  
　　即使如此，迪诺也没有停止顶弄，放在斯夸罗腰间的手往臀部滑去。  
　　他用手掌覆盖小小的双丘，往自己身体的方向猛烈地按下去。  
　　  
　　「——…！！」  
　　  
　　斯夸罗再次颤抖地弹起来，在迪诺的腹部飞散出灼热的液体。  
　　在紧贴的肌肤间黏浊着，慢慢扩散开来。  
　　「斯夸罗…」  
　　「……唔…嗯……啊…！」  
　　继续更加剧烈颤抖着的斯夸罗，脸色潮红地垂下眼。眉头皱起来看起来很痛苦的样子，但是又露出像是喝醉了一样的表情。  
　　迪诺被斯夸罗沉溺在欲望中的样子击中，一下子往绝顶冲去。  
　　光是看着他润湿的瞳孔，身体里的血液就疯狂地往一处集中涌去。  
　　  
　　「斯夸罗…」  
　　  
　　无法抑制想要亲吻的冲动，迪诺放慢了腰的动作。他索求般地张开双唇，慢慢地朝上方的斯夸罗接近。  
　　  
　　「嗯、唔…啊…」  
　　「哈…啊…」  
　　  
　　和平常的斯夸罗天差地别，那是甜美而温柔的接吻，别说是身体，连心脏都似乎要升天了。  
　　轻轻地把嘴唇压上去，一边掠夺舌头，一边缠绕上去……迪诺被这样无言地教导着，像海绵吸收水分那样快速学习着。  
　　  
　　「我…快要……」  
　　「——…可以哦、射在里面吧」  
　　  
　　斯夸罗一边颤抖着濡湿的双唇，一边喘息着。  
　　在灼热的气息中，迪诺的高昂终于抵达了极限。  
　　  
　　「斯夸罗……斯夸…罗……我喜…欢你…！」  
　　  
　　我喜欢你！我喜欢你！迪诺自己也不明白为什么一边无数次重复着这句话，一边动着腰。  
　　对于迪诺来说，做爱是互相爱慕的恋人和夫妇才会做的行为，他毫不怀疑地相信着，今晚他和斯夸罗变成了特别的关系。  
　　  
　　「唔、啊——…」  
　　「嗯啊啊！」  
　　  
　　在渐渐变亮的房间里，冲撞着的迪诺和再次把手撑在床上前后动着的斯夸罗，两人结合的声音与喘息声此起彼伏。  
　　  
　　「——…！！」「嗯——！！」  
　　  
　　同时登上顶峰的瞬间，被汗水濡湿的身体重叠在一起，嘴唇也相互松开了。  
　　  
　　「……斯夸罗…」  
　　  
　　在斯夸罗身体里尽情释放着喜悦的时候，床褥仿佛成了快乐的云，连弹簧都消失了一样软绵绵的感觉。  
　　  
　　「斯夸罗…斯、夸罗……」  
　　「——…迪诺……」


End file.
